


Pity

by Dream_Birds



Series: Vore shots [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Birds/pseuds/Dream_Birds
Summary: Megan abuse Star and Predy-boi decides to keep him somewhere safe
Series: Vore shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791805
Kudos: 8





	Pity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this Instead of working on BLS
> 
> And it was in my head for a while

Starscream Sighed as he walked to the main bridge of the Nemesis. It was time for his daily report to Lord Megatron, but he was to afraid to tell him that they had lost another energon mine to the Autobots. He hated how Megatron always took his anger out on him when something bad happens. if Knockout or Soundwave failed,they got a warning, if he failed, even if he wasn’t directly responsible for whatever happened.

Starscream entered the room, he was ‘greeted’ by megatron, Soundwave was behind him, monitoring the computers as usual, and several drones standing around, chatting with each other. When Starscream looked over his shoulder and back towards the door, he saw Predaking, arms crossed over his chest-plates and listening to some drones talk.

”Starscream” his train of thoughtl was broken by Megatron’s voice, his wings quickly falling to his sides as he spoke again. “Do tell me that you have some good news to report, Starscream.”

  
“Well, um...” Starscream stuttered, his wings trembling. “Not exactly, my lord, you see we had... a little run in with the Autobots an—“

”AND YOU LET THEM WIN!” Megatron Roared, but no one paid any attention to them, as this was common to see, except for Predaking who held a blank expression on his faceplate.

Starscream winced as Megatron dug his sharp digits into his shoulder joints and lifted him up, an angry scowl on his faceplate. “P-PLEASE! IT WASN’T MY FAULT!” He begged, before Megatron **slammed** his frame in to an old computer screen, littering his sensitive wing with small cuts as the glass shattered. The pieces, and Starscream, fell to the floor, He felt Megatron hand grab his helm and begin to squeeze before Shockwave’s “face” appeared on another screen.

“Lord Megatron” he spoke with an empty, emotionless voice. “I require you in my lab. It is important.” He said, before disappearing from the screen.

Megatron let go of Starscream. The seeker covered his face with his hands as Megatron addressed the other bots in the room. “Soundwave, you’re with me. The rest of you..” he said addressing the drones. “Get out there and salvage what you Can of the mine.” He then turned back to Starscream. “As for you...clean this up” before he and everyone else left the room.

Starscream began picking up the pieces of the now energon covered glass and setting them on a desk. He winced from the pain in his shoulder as he tried to move it, he’ll have to go see Knockout later. Only a few seconds later did he hear the door open and close again, then the sound of someone transforming and heavy foot steps walk closer to him.

He looked and saw Predaking, now in his beast-mode, looking down at him. He shuttered under his gaze as stared into his bright, yellow optics, but, they held something different in them, something other then anger, was it...pity?   
  
  


Predaking lowered his head closer to the seeker and for a second, Starscream felt safe around the Predacon. Then he started screaming when he found himself head first in the beast’s mouth, his arms and wings pined down, leaving him only able to kick as Predaking tilted his head back, allowing Starscream to slide down his throat. His muffled screams were barely heard as he entered Predaking’s fuel-tank.

He thrashed as he felt Predaking begin to move, he didn’t want to die like this. Sometime after stopped moving and Laid down and the faint sound of Megatron’s voice did he stop. He couldn’t hear much, but he did he that Megatron was going to kill him when he found him. After Megatron left, he thought it was better in here then to suffer Megatron’s fury, besides, he wasn’t being hurt at the moment. And as Predaking’s spark-beat began to slow, so did his, till they both fell into recharge. 


End file.
